


1-е Иоанна, 2:21

by chumy



Series: Американцы [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я написал вам не потому, чтобы вы не знали истины, но потому, что вы знаете ее, равно как и то, что всякая ложь не от истины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-е Иоанна, 2:21

Ведь на самом деле ничего смертельного не случилось.  
Он ведь, вроде, не разозлился и даже не отказался, значит, все не так ужасно. Не так трагично и не так убийственно больно. Да, ушел – и что, что ушел? Джон в самых отчаянных мечтах не предполагал, что Тим мог бы остаться с ним.  
Разве что в другой жизни.  
Нравилось ему или нет, в состоянии ли он был это принять и насколько было обидно – другой вопрос. Главное, что он понимал. 

Конечно, смирился он не сразу, провалявшись полдня перед выключенным телевизором с несладким, разведенным молоком кофе. Конечно, было пусто и больно после того, как за Тимом закрылась входная дверь, и казалось, что эта ночь никогда не кончится, и шанс потрачен впустую, и, что самое обидное – легче не стало, стало только больней…  
А в итоге как-то понял – да нет. Все не так. Само собой, не стоило напиваться (да ладно, кто же знал, что так развезет с той дозы смешной…), не надо было соглашаться, чтобы именно Тим вез его домой, тем более не надо было просить подняться, а целовать уж совсем лишним было. И просить на коленях, чтобы Тим его трахнул…  
Правда, с коленями случайно вышло.  
Не стоило. Тогда можно было бы дальше мучаться, думать о нем все время и мечтать о том, чтобы он хоть когда-то сам обратил внимание…  
Это, может, было бы легче. Но было бы трусостью. Трусом Джон себя не считал и шансы, если они были, использовал. А если их не было, но случайно получилось создать… Не использовать их было бы не просто трусостью, но еще и глупостью. Идиотом себя считать Спектор тоже был не склонен.  
В конце концов, ночью сбылась его самая заветная мечта последних месяцев, идея-фикс, и по этому поводу все-таки стоило радоваться, а не убиваться. Слишком радостно все равно не было, но зато та ночная тоска, обида бесслезная, что он вот так трахнул и ушел – а ведь знал, все знал, как Джон к нему относится, не мог не знать – исчезли. А после горячего душа даже предстоящая на следующий день встреча с ним на тренировке перестала казаться пугающей.  
Вот уж действительно, когда падаешь на самое дно, остается только один путь.  
Наверх.

И видеть его на тренировках оказывается не так уж страшно. Да, Тим не окликает его больше по имени и не заговаривает с ним, как раньше, но и не избегает. Только Спектор даже через все поле чувствует на себе его взгляд. Не удивленный, не враждебный, не презрительный – просто… пристальный.  
В его взгляде – если резко, будто случайно обернуться и успеть его поймать – нет жалости. Это значит очень много для Джонни. Хоть он и говорит себе, что все потому, что Тиму теперь на него просто плевать, что он после случившегося для Ховарда пустое место – какая-то часть его склонна придавать этому очень большое значение.

Джон немного успокаивается со временем. Как-то осознает, что ситуация изменилась, потому что тот Тим, о котором он мечтал, недостижимый, безгрешный и такой нужный, и Тим, который переспал с ним без видимых на то причин – ну, кроме жалости, но это не такой уж и повод, – сильный, осторожный и какой-то из-за этого всего земной – не одно и то же.  
Джонатан знает, как и раньше – Тим не будет с ним, никогда. Никогда не бросит ради него жену, никогда не заведет постоянных отношений… Как бы Спектору ни хотелось. Сколько бы он на колени ни вставал.  
Но теперь Джон понимает: есть цели достижимые, а есть – недостижимые, и если тебе хочется чего-то, на что шансов никаких, может, стоит подумать и упростить задачу. Он умный мальчик. Он идет на компромисс с неизвестно откуда в нем проснувшейся подростковой романтичностью и задачу свою упрощает.  
Не потому, что меньше хочется, чтобы Тим был с ним нежен или испытывал к нему какие-то чувства – потому, что слишком хочется, чтобы Тим был с ним. Как угодно. Хоть раз еще.  
Он не может назвать его своим любовником – подумаешь, переспали однажды – и, тем более, своим возлюбленным, потому что получается уж совсем романтическая ерунда, не имеющая почти ничего общего с реальной ситуацией. Даже «мой Тим» – слишком интимно и поэтому неправильно, нечестно, не его привилегия. Но ему нравится думать о нем «мой вратарь». Это ведь не так расходится с правдой – если Джон защищает ворота Ховарда, значит, тот действительно его вратарь?  
Выражение принадлежности, даже в такой мелочи, приятно.  
Глупо, но…

Он снова старается быть поближе к Тиму, ходит вокруг него кругами, осторожно стараясь примелькаться, не делая ничего большего.  
А потом так получается – действительно, совершенно случайно, – что, задержавшись на поле, Джонатан возвращается в раздевалку, и кроме Тима там никого нет. Джон останавливается на пороге и пытается придумать, что сказать, что сделать-то, как быть вообще, но голова совершенно пустая. Он просто смотрит. На смуглую кожу, на эти татуировки, на полотенце на бедрах… Тим поднимает голову и тоже замирает, смотрит на защитника – опять таким взглядом, по которому ничего нельзя понять.  
Джон, не слишком соображая, что делает, стаскивает через голову форменный джемпер вместе с футболкой. Надо идти в душ – вроде, по крайней мере, он именно туда собирался, – не идти же туда одетым…  
И Тим на секунду перестает смотреть ему в глаза. Только на секунду он опускает взгляд ниже, и Джону этого достаточно.  
Он подходит к нему и снова опускается на колени. Только уже не просит ни о чем. Осторожно кладет руку Тиму на колено – оттолкнет, не оттолкнет, главное, о скамейку головой не удариться, остальное не страшно, зря его столько лет падать правильно учили… – и ведет выше по бедру, забираясь ладонью под влажное полотенце.  
Глаза в глаза. Детская игра в гляделки, очень простая: проигрывает тот, кто не выдержит первым.  
Детская игра в молчанку ничуть не сложнее.  
Чтобы заставить соперника проиграть, хороши все способы. Джон был ребенком совсем недавно.  
Хотя, конечно, взять в рот чужой член – это не совсем традиционный метод для таких игр.  
Второй раз уже не так страшно, уже не таким неопытным щенком себя чувствуешь, уже замечаешь, какие действия вызывают положительную реакцию, а какие – нет. Джонни наблюдательный мальчик. Схватывает на лету…  
Тим отталкивает его, когда тот уже совсем увлекается и теряет бдительность. Упасть на спину ему мешает только то, что Ховард подхватывает его за локоть и рывком поднимает на ноги, вставая. Это больно, он не сразу восстанавливает равновесие, и плечо чуть не вылетает из сустава. И сразу же Тим толкает его к стене, между шкафчиками и окном, так, что Джон впечатывается спиной в выступающий угол. Ховард заставляет его сдвинуться вправо, прижимает руки к стене. Не над головой, а по бокам от тела, на уровне плеч. Стена шершавая и холодная, и, похоже, от удара об угол будет ссадина, но Джон не вырывается. Не сопротивляется. Кажется, выпусти Тим его запястья, не прижимай всем весом – осел бы на пол, как тряпичная кукла.  
В глазах Тима какая-то странная ярость. Не злость, не гнев, но что-то настолько непонятно опасное… или нет? Джон отстраненно думает, что ему должно быть страшно. Шутки про справку хороши, но в такой ситуации…  
Ему не страшно ни капли. Он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону и чуть-чуть вверх, инстинктивно. Открывая горло.  
Пальцы Тима смыкаются на нем, моментально. И сразу труднее дышать – то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения, то ли от осознания – если он сожмет пальцы чуть сильней, совсем чуть-чуть, ведь будет действительно больно…  
Еще труднее - когда он, ослабляя хватку, передвигает ладонь ниже, на ключицы, на грудь, на ребра, касается губами светлой кожи.  
Так не может быть, ну не может. Потому что он – Тим – так не может…  
С другой стороны – какая разница?  
Какая разница – это ведь почти честно, почти на самом деле. Почти как хотелось.  
Просто Джон чувствует – окажи он хоть малейшее сопротивление, Тим его отпустит. Раз и навсегда.  
Если это единственный шанс… да черт с ним, плевать, пусть останутся синяки – и от пальцев, и на спине от удара об угол, и от чего угодно, пусть.  
Тим резко разворачивает его лицом к стене, выбивая на вдохе воздух из легких. Сильный, разгоряченный– по замерзшей-то спине… Тяжелая ладонь на затылке; он тянет за волосы, собрав их в кулак, и Джонни послушно откидывает голову назад.  
И ведь так же больно. Так же, как в первый раз, и снова противная дрожь, смешанный с удовольствием страх, не страх, стыд, не стыд… нервы?  
Какие, к черту, нервы. Он сам – сплошной нерв.  
Это и есть подчинение, полное, он доверяет Тиму, хоть и не может – разумом, но сердцем – доверяет. Что бы тот ни сделал. Пусть грубо, пусть тяжело дышать, пусть. Толчками, через боль – пусть, пусть, пусть…  
Тим…  
Откинуть голову ему на плечо, кончая, веря – не зная наверняка, – что не даст упасть. Не сейчас, не так.  
Он и не дает. Бросает Спектору полотенце, оставшееся на скамейке. Одевается и уходит. И Джонни так и стоит у стены с полотенцем в руках, провожая его взглядом.  
Ни единого слова. Да и зачем это – опять «Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь?».  
А ты, Тим, думает Джон, наскоро вытеревшись его полотенцем. Ты сам – знаешь, чего хочешь?  
Неправда. Иначе бы сегодня просто оттолкнул. Сразу.  
Ложь тоже грех. Будем считать, что ты выбрал?..


End file.
